Your Sun, My Shadow
by HanaYuki Mika
Summary: Blake was hurt by a member of the White Fang during a battle, and Sun didn't take it too well... But somehow, she leaned on him more, while he became more determined than ever to protect the one girl he didn't want to lose.


12:00 a.m. Belladonna resident

"Sun? Where are you going at this hour?" A voice called out to him from behind, and Sun Wukong stopped dead in his track, slowly spun around to see Kali Belladonna, Blake's mother standing there, inquiring at him with her curious eyes.

"Ahh… You know… I'm just… hanging… around?" Sun stuttered, tried to put on a smiling face and calm act which was failing miserably.

"Sun, you know you can talk to me. I trust Blake and if she trusts you too, I'm okay with it. I won't tell her."

He was embarrassed now, staring at the ground with redden cheeks, unable to find the appropriate words to reply.

"Is it the White Fang?"

"H… How did you…?"

She signed, "It's hard, you know," she looked upstairs, toward Blake's bedroom, "watching your only daughter leave and fight against unknown dangers in front of her. And then there was the White Fang…"

Kali turned to him again, smiling sadly, "But you know, running after Adam Taurus wouldn't solve a thing if you die by his hand."

"What, are you saying I can't beat him?" Sun was agitated, not because she was stopping him, but a part of him knew she was being honest, no matter how harsh that honesty was.

"Oh dear," she chuckled bitterly, "we've been in the White Fang for most of our lives, we've seen the things he could do, we understand how they work much more than you do Sun. Adam is a… fearsome young man, I'm afraid not even my husband can stand against him, maybe equal in power, but definitely doesn't have the upper hand."

"And as for Blake," she sighed again, "she might said she had cut all ties with them, but I know my daughter, and somewhere in her heart, I still believe she has feelings for him."

Kali's words struck him hard, not because she pointed out that there was no chance for him to defeat Adam, but because Blake had feelings for him.

"But… but I have to do something, they hurt Blake, HE hurts Blake! You were there, you saw that too!" He groaned in agony, unable to control the anger that was boiling over by seconds.

"It's a suicide mission, Sun," Kali came and lightly held his shoulders so he was looking straight into her eyes, "He will be stopped, and we will stop him, but not now Sun. Not when Blake is hurt, not when my husband is depleted, and definitely not when you aren't thinking straight."

"For now, rest, you'll need it. We'll leave as soon as the sun comes up. This place isn't safe for us anymore." She said bitterly, and with another pat on his shoulder, she left the room, leaving Sun standing defeated and lonely in the empty living room.

 **XXX**

"Arghhh…" Sun groaned irritably, checking his scroll for time and dragging his slopping body across the floor, cursing the constant knock at his door at 2 a.m.

"Hey, can I come in?" A low key voice came out from a black-haired girl with cat ears, who was now wearing a lovely yukata rather than her usually battle outfit.

"Blake? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to rest right now? Are you alright? Do you need something?" Sun shot questions after questions in shock, wondering why she was here at this hour.

"I'm fine," she snapped and walked straight in, leaving Sun behind closing the door in bewilderment with Blake's reaction.

"So… umm… What's wrong?" After a few awkward moment, Sun broke the ice.

"It… It's nothing… It's just that… I can't sleep." Blake was mumbling the last few words, barely making a sound, but somehow, Sun caught on anyway.

"So…" Sun was speechless, wondering like crazy what can he say in this situation. To be honest, he was never really a "lady's man" like his friend Neptune, and whenever he talked to Blake, his head just draw blank.

"So…" Blake continued, and with a quick gulp, trying to get her point across to the nerd standing in front of her, "I was wondering, can I spend the rest of the night here?"

Silence… Completely, utterly, silence reigned the place for some minutes as Sun just stared at Blake like an idiot before finding his voice again.

"Um… umm… Of… of course."

And with that, Blake quickly slipped into the cover while Sun was paralyzed, staring at his bed now was occupied.

"So… umm… maybe I should go? I'll take the sofa… there's… plenty of warmth out there." He stuttered again, cursing himself mentally for his reaction.

"What are you saying? We can share a bed." Blake said with her normal cold and cool demeanor.

"Um… Okay… Sure… We can… We can share a bed… Not that I am scared of your father or anything… Yep, this is completely normal. Yeah, we're just… trying to sleep." Sun mumbled all the way as he lied down next to Blake, their bodies inches apart.

"Sun."

"Y-Yes?"

"Shut up and sleep."

"O-Okay. Ye-Yeah, let's sleep."

Feeling his body tensed beside her, Blake sighed in defeat and moved in closer, resting her head on his chest and feeling his body warmth.

 _Why do I even like this idiot?_ It's true that Sun was strikingly handsome with his golden hair, perfect abs and that sunshine-like smile, but he would be the last person Blake thought she would be falling for.

Adam was cold, but he loved her and was strong enough to protect her from harm's way; he matched her personality perfectly and both of them shared the same goal.

Sun wasn't like that. He's childish, talkative, hyperactive, can be irritating and annoying as well, but he drew her in everytime and she didn't know why. He wasn't as strong nor as attractive as Adam, that Blake could be certain about, but Sun made her feel something she hasn't felt for a long time – safety.

Life in the White Fang was consist of endless battles, one after another, constantly on the run, hiding from society, and soon enough, Blake wasn't too sure about herself either. Meeting Sun was not the same, he told her he didn't have to hide anymore. And he was right, Weiss accepted her, Yang gave her a reason to love herself more, and Ruby was, well, Ruby – the leader of team RWBY whom she wouldn't change for the world.

Being the Blake Belladonna she is today, it was a part of this man's effort, who was lying right next to her with his stiffen body.

"Sun?"

"Blake?"

"Goodnight."

"G-Goodnight."

As he felt the girl's breathing slowed down to a steady pace, Sun carefully wrapped his arm around her body, treasuring any moments he could have with her.

He fought alongside her family against the White Fang in an ambush the night before, but things turned sour as they quickly outnumbered them. Sun and Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna, did their best to cover for her and her mother, but she got injured nonetheless.

Watching in a distance helplessly as a blade sliced across her throat, Sun felt his heart stopped dead in a moment. Blake's body limply fell onto the ground while he tried desperately to reach her, feeling the overwhelming rage took over his body. Luckily, her father was there in time, and they fought their way gallantly, with Ghira carrying Blake, out of the mess in the battlefield.

They were worried sick, but Blake's wound was not grave, but rather just a way to taunt with her life and the people who love her. Knowing exactly who ordered this and why, Sun could barely take it and was about to get himself into a fight, before Kali stopped him.

Looking at Blake, now sleeping peacefully in his arms, was the best thing he could've asked for. He smiled contently, placing a kiss on her forehead and said silently, "I love you, Blake Belladonna. And I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life."

With that, Sun fell asleep with the girl he loves in his arms.

But little that he knew, Blake wasn't asleep. And when he confessed to her, Blake's cheeks were as red as tomatoes, unknowingly buried her face deeper into his broad chest to hide her blushing cheeks. But when her sensitive cat ears caught up his steady breathing, Blake slowly crawled up and placed a kiss on his cheek, whispering softly, "I love you too, Sun."

And they fell asleep in each other's embrace, lovingly and peacefully.

But unknown to them, the next morning would bring a catastrophe...

 **XXX**

7:30 a.m.

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the sky was bright. A lovely day after an awful start.

"SUN WUKONG! Get your hands off of my daughter!"

A holler pierced through the peaceful atmosphere, echoing across Menagerie and every other kingdom of Remnant.

And from that day, the fate of Sun Wukong has remained a mystery, becoming a legend that would last for generations to come...


End file.
